


Do It, Do It

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [33]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Chie and Yukiko have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Sluggy Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	Do It, Do It

Chie and Yukiko were laying in Yukiko's bedroom getting ready to do something they're been planning for a little while. They were gonna have sex for the first time. They didn't need condoms since they couldn't get pregnant and didn't have any diseases. 

The two of them got their clothes off and got on the bed. Chie started sucking Yukiko's tits and sucked them away. Yukiko did the same with Chie. They both fingered the other each time. 

"Oh, right there!" Chie yelled, thankful nobody else was home.

They then turned to their sides and started French kissing as they fingered the other's asshole. They truly loved the other, and wanted to marry, but unfortunately, same-sex marriage in Japan is illegal. They would pry come overseas to marry.

But pussy juice splattered out of both and drenched them both. They then moved to fingering their clits. It was getting really hot. 

"Now we really need to fuck each other." Yukiko said.

They got into the scissor position and humped each other. Loud moans came out from both of them. They wish they had a dildo, but they didn't. They kept scissoring, until they both came. They immediately fell asleep cuddled up after that.


End file.
